


It's Not Awkward, Trust Me

by topcaroldenningg (riottkick)



Series: 1 million words [30]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, F/F, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 19:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12613652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/topcaroldenningg
Summary: Prompt:Who sleeps in their underwear (or naked) / Who sleeps in their pajamas?"You sure it wouldn't be awkward if I sleep naked?" she looked shyly at her girlfriend, who gave her a comforting smile."Trust me, it's not awkward. I prefer pajamas, but you're okay Allison."





	It's Not Awkward, Trust Me

Malia was already in her pajamas, which made Allison feel awkward. She was still in her clothes from the day, and it was their first time staying the night with each other. So she didn't want to be weird about it, but Malia noticed she was still in her clothes.

"Baby, what's wrong?" she asked, unaware of what Allison was about to say.

"N-nothing, I'm just--" Malia cut her off.

"There's obviously something wrong, so why don't you tell me?" she sounded consired, and Allison decided to tell her.

"I normally don't wear any clothes to bed, that's probably awkward," she sighed, clearly embarrassed. Malia sat up, and gave her a smile.

"That's not awkward at all, baby." she reassured her girlfriend, and Allison smiled back.

"You sure it wouldn't be awkward if I sleep naked?" she looked at her girlfriend, who gave her a comforting smile.

"Trust me, it's not awkward. I prefer pajamas, but you're okay Allison."

Removing her clothes, Allison took a deep breath as she got in the bed. "I'm also the little spoon," Allison said, and Malia wrapped her arm around her.

"I figured that, and that's fine with me." 

For the rest of the time that she was up, it was a comfortable silence. Allison felt right with Malia, because she made her feel loved. Of course, she had girlfriends (and even a boyfriend) who made her feel like that. It was different this time; their relationship was going on a year. Which was longer than any of her other relationships. Malia liked to take things _really_ slow, and Allison loved that.

"I love you, Malia," Allison whispered, thinking that she was asleep.

 _"I love you too, baby."_

That was the first time they had said it to each other, and it felt _right_.


End file.
